Fatal Fury 4: Legend of the Shicon Mako
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Two unlikely people meet in a clash of fate. With Kagome in need of a new protector, Mrs. Higurashi enlists the help of her late Friend's son. Little does she know, that in doing so, will unleash a force on the the feudal era that may just change time it self. Rated M for wiggle room. WARNING! Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

An/ The ages are going to be strange.

Terry=20

Kagome=19

Souta=10

Songo=19

Miroku=20

InuYasha=250 looks 20

Sesshomaru=450 looks 22-28

Rin=9

Shippoe=30 looks 5

Summary: What if Rock never existed? What if Andy Finally asked Mei to marry him? What if Terry met a certain Mako...

Hitsuzen

A young man no older than twenty, walked up a side walk in the summer heat, and sighed. "Of all the seasons to have a wedding...Summer in Tokyo? Might as well had it in the Siberian desert."

As he walked he got hotter and hotter till, finally, he had to take off his red vest with a star on the back an shoves it in his bag and continued to walk. Once he got to a cross walk he took a piece of paper out from hi pocket and proceeded to read it. "Let's see here...the shrine should be..." He was then distracted by the sound of a bouncing ball.

Looking up he finds a soccer ball bounce once then roll into the street. He then sees a kid around ten years old start to run after the ball. He was about to say something when a woman on the other side of the street started to run after him and cried "SOUTA!" Just as a car came roaring towards him. The boy was frozen in fear.

The man drops everything, runs towards them and watches as the woman pushes the newly named Souta out of harm's way and braces for the cars impact.

She waited for the impact, the agonizing pain, but it never happened. Instead she felt herself moving and then the soft jolt of a landing. She opens her eyes to see the car drive by and Souta safe and in tears running towards her. "Onee-san!"

Still in shock, she looks up to see her savior to be a handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes, and long blond hair tucked into a semi neat pony tail and hidden under a red cap.

After a few seconds she realizes that hes speaking to her. "Hey, miss, you alright?" He watched as she blinked a few times them said. "Uh, yes, yes, I'm fine." Then she panics. "Souta!" She looks over to see the boy crying and the ball forgotten. She says to the man. "Just one moment," He gives her a nod and she quickly walks over to Souta and cries. "Souta! Don't you ever do that again! You know better than to play near the street! Dad and Granpa are gone now, It would break Mamma if you died!" She held onto him for dear life with a few tears of relief going down her cheeks before she wipes them away.

The man goes back to get his things and then comes back to them he here the kid ask. "Sorry sis. But, what about you! Your gone all the time, sometimes we wonder if your ever gon'na come back!" He had walked close enough to see the sorrow in her eyes. She gave a bitter laugh. "I have a duty to full fill. She knows I might not make it through. That's why I said if you died, it would brake mom..." She gave her brother a tight squeeze, before getting up.

"Okay brat, what do you say to kind man?" She said in a teasing tone to lighten the mood. "I'm ten, not five Anue!" He growled. She smirked "Could've fooled me." The kid mumbled something that the man couldn't hear, but judging from the reaction of being hit up-side the head and her glaring daggers at him, he guessed that it wasn't too polite.

The girl sighed. "I want to thank you for saving me. Why don't you come home with us and as a thank you I cook you a proper dinner. Complete with saki."

The man put out a hand and said. "That sounds great. Thank you for you offer." They shook hands as he added. "I'm Terry Bogard." Kagome eyes widen and then she whispered. "If you don't want to be forced to play video games or show off cool moves, then don't tell Souta your last name."

Terry laughed. "I think your right. My last fan, though he helped me out of a funk, ended up following me to a pretty gruesome fight." Kagome shook her head. She motioned for him to follow her, seeing as Souta had already left.

"Souta has major-hero-worship-syndrome. I doubt he'll ever get out of it, considering one of his hero's come to visit regularly." She replied knowingly. Terry was curious at this. "So who is it? Someone I might know?" He inquired. Kagome shook her head. "Nope, he saved my little brother when our shrine caught on fire a few years back." He blinked. "A~ fire fighter?" She laughed.

"Guess again! Here's another clue. He's our age." Terry though a moment and was about to reply when she said. "We're here! Welcome to Sunset Shrine." It was Terry's turn to laugh now. "I can't believe it! The Shrine I was trying to find ends up being the home of the girl I save. Maybe my lucks finally changed?"

Suddenly a loud plop was heard. Kagome looked to see bird crap on Terry's hat. He sighed in defeat. "Maybe not…" She tried to hold back her laughter, but it was too funny! Terry waited with a small smile on his face as she laughed. He enjoyed the sound of her laughter. It was like a balm to his twice wounded heart.

He shook his head. _Think Terry! The girl you need needs to know how to fight. Otherwise the Grim reaper will be back to take her away. _It was a sad, but true statement. She had finally gotten a hold of herself, when she felt the deep sorrow in Terry's aura.

She looked at him and softly called. "Terry? You okay?" He blinked then gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Kagome knew he was lying, but ignored it. She motioned for him to follow her and so he did.

Once up at the top of the steps, Terry began to feel at peace. More at peace then he had in a long time. He looked about and it seemed like a normal shrine, till he notice the large tree on the side of the yard.

Kagome noticed Terry's attention being caught and smiled when she found out the source of it. She walked over to him. "This Is the Goshubiku, A Tree of ages. They say that it was old even 500 years ago. The calm you feel is all Goshubiku's doing. The Ki it gives off is one that soothes the soul, calms the mind, and heals the heart. This shrine has many old legends hanging about it."

Terry gave a nod and and put his hand on the tree and felt its ki. He then felt another's ki. It was gentle, but firm, kind yet strong. The only thing he could sum it up was that this person's ki was pure. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's ki was a light purple-ish pink. He was about to ask her something, when an older feminine voice called out. "Kagome, Mrs. Bogard Called. She wanted to know if everything was ready for tomorrow!"

Terry watched as Kagome came back from her little world and replied. "Tell them everything is fine on this end. Let them know that we'll be ready for tomorrow."

She then turned to Terry and commented. "You must be Andy Bogard's older brother right?" "Yeah, how'd you-." He began and she finished. "He and his soon-to-be-wife came by about two weeks ago wanting a traditional Japanese wedding. They also said that a guess would be showing up ether the day before or at the wedding."

He chuckled. "Yep that sounds like Andy. So Am I gonna have ta ware..." He trailed off. Kagome gave a sympathetic looked. "I'm afraid so. I'm sure you can fit into one of my father's old kimonos." She replied. Terry tried to dissuade her. "Wouldn't he mind?" Kagome gave a sad shake of her head.

"No. the dead have little use for clothes, ne?" She replied. Terry tried to apologize, but she just waved it off. "It's been ten years. I'm over it by now but, maybe later I'll tell you about him." She added as an afterthought. "You both are about the same size." So she then showed him into the house.

Terry was about to step through the door when he felt something. He turns to the darkening sky and mumbles. "Theres a storm coming and it's going to be hell."


	2. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
